Bills Sleepover
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: What will happen if Bill invites (forces) Dipper to come to his sleepover with him and his friends... wait? Bill has a brother? What will Dipper do? (no BillDip absolutely not!) I do not own Gravity Falls! ... if only. (T for safety)
1. invite or force

**Me: hey this is just a story to help with my writers block so I can't promise you that I will finish it.**

 **Dipper: she hates me by the way.**

 **Me: I do not hate you! I love you!**

 **Dipper: then why do you always try to hurt me?**

 **Me: … because I can?**

* * *

Dipper's POV

The light shined though the window as the clock struck 5:00pm… hey what do you expect!? Its summer! Like you haven't slept in before! I threw the blankets off and sat up; my sister wasn't in her bed. All you see is an unmade bed and her pj's lying on the floor. I stood up tripping over the blankets I threw on the ground and made my way to my dresser. I grabbed my clothes and changed. When I was done changing I turned to the door and made my way to open it but before I know it everything was being engulfed with gray, the dullest color imaginable. In the center of the room appeared a triangle with one eye… Bill Cipher.

"HAHA hello Pine Tree what are you doing getting up so late! I mean come on, its 5 in the afternoon!" he spoke with a joking ascent. I wasn't surprised at all, it's Bill who we all know and hate. (Except me! Bill is important character to GF so he is ok in my book)

"Great! Now what do you want!?" I asked, he twirled his cane around.

"Well Pine Tree, I'm glad you asked! You are invited to my sleepover tonight! None of us demons really need sleep so we might be up all night! Which you will most likely stay up for a while considering you just woke up." Bill finished. I gave that psychotic demon a look of pure confusion hinted with fear and disgust. (just because he doesn't need sleep doesn't mean he can't sleep)

"W-wait WHAT?!" I asked him. I swear if he had a mouth he would be hiding it trying not to laugh.

"Oh relax Pine Tree, it's not going to kill you… just stay away from my brother." He finished. … Life, I have so many questions and I know you won't answer them. I lifted my hand to my head trying to process this.

"Ok ok ok hang on! So you want _me_ to come to _your_ sleep over… and you have a brother!? WHY? HOW?! I-I-I-I-I!" I stuttered, my face went blank and then followed by defeat. I put my hand over side of my face and shut my eyes, "I-I just don't know any more!" my voice was cracking and sounded like I was whispering only in a defeated tone.

"I'm not going Bill, and why did you asked me to go?" I asked. He looked and smiled.

"Because Pine Tree! You're my friend whether you want to be or not. Now I'm serious, get your stuff packed before I hurt your sister." He demanded, at that moment a small alarm went off in my head.

"Fine Bill, only because I care about my sister." I grumbled. I walked over to my dresser again and stuffed some clothes into my backpack. I reluctantly shut my dresser and went to my shelf of stuffing some of my belongings I might need with my clothes. I opened the addict door and yelled down to my great uncle. "I am staying at a fri- err jerks house tonight!" I yelled down stairs.

"OK Dipper, I won't miss you." He yelled back.

"All right, I'm ready." I said with annoyance. Bill then pushed me down in a multi dimensional hole. It felt like there was no end to it just like the bottomless pit, and yet I still hit the ground… Hard! I looked around… Not what I was expecting, it looked just like a house only if you looked out the window all you see is white. He had a coffee table, a TV, a couch… I sat on the floor looking at all the things Bill has. Bill floated next to me.

"I know what you are thinking, hey! I live forever! What do you think I do? Eat on a cloud." Bill asked. I was about to reply when a man looking around the age of 19 walked in, he had purple hair and purple eyes. He had a red shirt on with jeans and He had a casual look on his face until he saw me. than he had a slight smirk.

"Hey Bill! Is this that Pine Tree kid?" he asked and then Bill turned into a human. He had blond, almost golden hair, same eye, only he has the other one covered with his hair. His clothing was mainly yellow only he had a white shirt under a yellow vest with black buttons and a bow tie, he wore black pants as well, and he looked a little younger not much though. Maybe 17?

"Who is this?" I asked, as I rubbed my arms nervously. Bill grabbed my arm and lifted me up off the ground.

"This is the Lee, my brother and yes Lee, this is Pine Tree." he introduced I looked at Bill weirdly.

"Bill! Your human?!" I shouted, he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Good job stating the obvious." he said rudely. "Anyway, everybody else will be here soon so you can just sit down and do your nerd thing or whatever." Bill said looking out the window.

* * *

 **Me: if things go as planned I will post another chapter soon, hope you liked.**


	2. Friends

**Me: Bill has completely different friends in this fic ok?**

* * *

I waited for what seemed like eternity until three others popped into the room, all in human form… But why? One had pink hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing white cloths with black lining, he looked around 17. Next to him was another guy only with black hair and all black eyes, he was wearing leather and, he looked around 18. The last one was a girl. That looked around my age. She had white long hair with lime eyes with a layer of rainbow under the lime color. She also wore a Black trench coat, white leggings and black boots… Was this one of Bills friends? Bill walked over to them.

"This is an angel; he is a fallen angle but refuses to act like one." Bill said gesturing to the guy wearing white.

"And this is Kaname, he is umm… A character." he gestured to the black haired teen.

"And this is Mystika, she's pretty quiet around newbie's, but when you get to know her I would keep my distance. She's kind of unstable at times, but you should see her fight." He finished gesturing to the girl.

"Hi." I said nervously waving.

"This is Pine Tree." he introduced. I was about to correct him but then…

"Hey!" I heard a feminine voice behind me scream... Bill turned around along with everyone else.

"Oh hay sis, what do you want." He asked the girl that kind of resembled him.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"Well this is the Lee's and I's place so you can leave." Bill shouted. The girl just shoved Bill and did the most random thing you could do… she jumped out the window. I don't actually know where she went; I just know that she disappeared as soon as she exited. Bill didn't seem to care.

"Well anyway let's watch a movie or something." He said grabbing my wrist tight so I couldn't refuse. He dragged me to a georamas room that looked like a theater. Everyone followed and sat down in the top row. No one else was there; Bill threw me in a set and sat down himself. Lee sat on the farthest to the right and then next to him was Kaname, Angle, Bill, me, and finally all the way to the left sitting next to me was Mystika. Everyone started to chatter while we waited for the movie to play. I kind of felt uncomfortable; I didn't know who these people are. I just sat awkwardly, and then I felt a tap on my arm. I looked over to the white haired girl. She stayed quiet for a second and then tilted her head in confusion. I stared at her the same way. What the heck is she doing? She picked up my hand by the wrist and stared at it like it was an object and not attached to a person.

"umm… what are you doing?" I asked, she continued to examine my wrist then going farther up my arm.

"Y-your arm, it's so small." I heard her high pitched weak voice squeak, it sounded frail almost as if she was scared, or maybe shy? She quickly let go and looked away… should I take offence to this?

"S-sorry!" she stuttered out.

"Don't worry! I get that a lot. Anyway my name is Dipper, not Pine Tree!" I said and offered my hand. She stared at it… I pulled away awkwardly but then felt someone grip my hand weakly. I shook her hand and smirked at her, she did the same. Little did I know Bill was watching and was looking forward to picking on me because he stood up walked over to us and clasped his hands together.

"Aren't they just the cutest little things?" Bill teased; Kaname rested his feet on the seat in front of him and shut his eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever." Kaname mumbled, Angle looked a little tense and tapped Bill on the solder.

"I really don't think you should tease her." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh relax, Mysti just know I'm not taunting you. I'm just trying to make Pine Tree blush, it's funny." I didn't blush though but Mystika looked a little irritated.

"Looks like Pine Tree found himself a girlfriend." He continued to taunt. That time I blushed, and so did Mystika. Everyone looked at her weirdly excepted for me.

"Why did you blush? Our human forms hove no blood." Lee asked, she crossed her arms.

"Did I really forget to tell you guys?" she asked herself. They looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What did you forget to tell us?" Bill asked, she looked up at them.

"I'm only half demon." She said really fast.


	3. Cut!

**Me: Hello just fulfilling my side of a deal I made with Ghost Guardian! Hope you enjoy!**

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed at the same time, I was also a part of this group. How is there such thing as half demon? Bill found some why to flip himself over three rows of seating…

"Yea, my dad fell in love with a human." She said nonchalantly, Bill picked himself up and brushed his clothes off.

"Ohhhhhhh… I ship it…" Bill said with a look of realization. What does he mean? He ships what? What does ship even mean…? Wait, I heard Mabel talk about this…

"You ship who?" angel asked obliviously.

"Pine Tree and Mystika. They both have human in them; Mysti is half demon and Pine Tree like supernatural things. See the connection." He stated like a professor. Mystika stood from her seat and things got quite…

"I SWEAR I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU THEN BURRY PIECES OF YOU IN EVERY CONTRY IF YOU SHIP ME EVER AGAIN!" she shouted then leaped at Bill. I made a run for the door, please let me make it out of here alive. I didn't see what was going on behind me but there was a lot of screaming and yelling. Something was thrown in front of me so I hid in the darkest corner of the theater and sat in the fetal position. I placed my hands over my ear and slowly rocked back and forth.

"This can't be happening! All of this is just a dream Bill wants to taunt me with." I whispered to myself, I continued to babble on for comfort. Then everything went silent so I pursed my lips. After a while I could hear slight whispers among the demons. I heard feet shuffle around then it went silent again. It was calm almost bliss. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I bit my lip from anticipation of what was going to happen…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a hand shoved me out of the corner. I realized I bit my lip a bit too hard when I felt a slow moving liquid drip down my chin. I didn't wince or scream about it but I was a little concerned about who just shoved me. I heard laughing erupt from all corners of the room as the demons came out of their hiding spots. I hid my face from embarrassment.

"That was hilarious Pine Tree!" Bill chuckled, angel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that was pretty funny!" Mystika admitted, I didn't lift my head from my hands. Bill slapped me jokingly on the back hard. I fell forward then pick myself back up, I'm sure there was anxiety written on my face. I turned to face the demons, their smiles fell. The blood dripped its way down my neck and onto my shirt. I didn't know how bad it was but it didn't feel good. I simply passed it off as a small cut but their faces didn't look like they saw a small cut. Bill took a step closer.

"P-Pine Tree? You ok?" he asked like he was really concerned. Mystika looked a tad sorry then walked over to Bill and punched his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted at the girl, she rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get, it was your idea and look what happened." She yelled almost catching on fire, Bill cowered in fear.

"I-is that human… blood?" angle asked.

"Yep it's pretty isn't it?" Kaname said with a straight face. Lee walked over to me and looked at my face.

"I don't think I like blood… guys I feel dizzy." Angel said staggering back then falling. In the background Mystika and Bill were still arguing.

"These things happen Mysti!" he screamed at her from the ground.

"IT'S FUNNY HOW YOU THINK I CARE!" she retorted, Bill coward back farther and was tearing up. I couldn't help but to smile at this. Just a little human blood could send demons into chaos so quickly.

"Why do you care so much?" Bill yelled, she went quite…

"Whatever." She said and turned to Lee.

"You should be fine just go wash the blood off before angel wakes up and passes out again." Lee pointed to the exit of the theater. I walked out quickly and looked for a restroom.

Mystika's POV

"He won't need stiches will he? I mean it looked like he just bit through his lip." I said to Lee, he lifted his hand up and looked at it. It had a fair amount of blood on it. He lifted it to his lips and licked his hand off. His eyes grew wide and he looked back at his hand. It was almost like he was in a trance.

"Umm… Lee?" I said, he snapped out of it and looked to me.

"Sorry." He muttered, I looked oddly at him as he brushed it off. Bill approached us and looked at Lee's hand, he looked weirdly at it.

"Umm… Lee? I-Is that… Pine Trees blood on your hand?" Bill asked, Lee rolled his eyes.

"Relax Bill." Lee crossed his arms, Bill just mocked him.

"How can I relax when the last human's blood you tasted strangely disappeared?" Bill questioned, Lee looked darkly at him.

"Drop it!" he shouted, I couldn't help but wonder what happened but that was a story for another day. I went to look for Dipper in the house. Everyone else made their way to the living room with normal sleepover stuff. I made my way down the hall to find the bathroom where Dipper was supposed to be cleaning himself off. I knocked on the door and pressed my ear against the wooden door.

"Dipper? You ok?" I asked, I heard the water from the sink run and slight sounds of pain.

"Umm… yea? I'm not sure actually." He said through the door. I felt the door knob move and the door opened. I saw his cut; it didn't look to bad now that is was cleaned off but still concerning.

"You'll be ok baby…" what did I just say? Dipper looked at me oddly.

"What?" he asked, now blushing.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I-I'm insulting you! Not… not calling you l-like relationship baby! J-just forget it!" I shouted, I am so freaking awkward!

"Any way, I think we are about to prank call some people so hurry up!" I quickly changed the subject.

Dipper's POV

I followed her back to the living room where there were the demon's sleeping bags sprawled out on the floor. I took a seat on a blue one that had a pine tree on it; I knew Bill had picked it out just for me.

"Who should we call? Oh I know!" Bill dialed a number and tossed it to Mystika. She gave him a glare and put it on speaker.

 _ **Ring…**_

 _ **Ring…**_

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _Hello, is Mr. Wall there?"_

" _ **I'm sorry no."**_

" _What about Mrs. Wall?"_

" _ **No, there are no Walls here."**_

" _Then may I ask what is holding up your celling?" She tried to conceal a laugh._

"… _**I just wanted to let you know that you messed with the wrong person!** **Ḭ̬͎̲̪͈̜̋̔͂́̅͂̏̂͜ ̵̴̢͉̙̩̫͇̯̠͔͒ͣͥ̉̄̋A̍͏̟͎̙M̶͎͉͔̖̗͔̰ͤ͐ͮ̀̚ ̺͓̞̥̳̱̱ͮ̎S͍̞̪͖̬͓͍͖̊̽͒̀Ą̧͇̩͚̳ͯͤ̒̍ͪ̉T̨̉̑̋͒̉̅͏̢͎̼̤͈͉̮̭Ą͇͔̃ͥ̄ͩ̀ͅN̫̮̭̳̞̰̐̉̒ͭ̂ͭ͟͝ ̜ͮ̃̃̚ͅA̡͍͈̠̼͌͐̆̒̓̈͜N̸̳̹̞̺̹̅͂̑̇͒D̸͉͇̳̻̻̤̩̲̙͌ͣ͗ ̡̺̼̻̪͍̓̽ͭI̧̩̜̽͋͘͢ ̼̼̺͔̞ͬ̍͂̀͟C̸̶̣̱̞̺͚ͦ͐Aͧͮ͒ͧ͋ͭͭ͏̣N̦̣͎̆̊ͣ́ͮ͢͢ ̧̖̠̯͕͊̃́ͅF̵̣̞̠̫͈̞̝̼͋ͪ͑̒̽̀̚I͓̤̞ͮ̒͆ͧ́N̢̠̞͖̘̞͔̩̈̋̿̕D̢̧͚͕̺̣̱͆ͤͦͯ̽ͣ ̙̔ͣ̾͋ͦͬ̔ͨY̑͗̄̿̊ͮ̓ͥ͢҉͈͉̳̼̩̠̮̺Ǫ̴̞̝̠̞̗̼̖̇̎̀̔ͬ͒̾͋̕Ǘ̸̹͙̠̮̜̊ͧ͐͗͡ͅ!̝̮̯ͪ̿ͥ ͤ͏͎̬̗̯̫͙̖͕M̵̰̣͊ͭͧ̓ͫͪ͋ͤY̶͕͚̟͉ͪ̅̈͗̋̀͝ ̥̟̖̪͉̙̹̥̔P̸̭͖̬͓̲̻̼̦ͦͦͨ̕O̙̙̖̺ͥ̔ͩ́̚W̝ͯ̅ͬ́̀E̙̯̟ͯ̆̏ͭ̾́ͅR̷̷̖̤ͮ̈́̓ͮ̎̏ͨ ̨ͩ͐ͫ̓̈́̈́ͨͬ҉̖̙̩̜I̴̧̫̯̳̠͎͑S͖͙̃̋ͯͦ̏̏ ̬̉͋̓̀̀̅̋L̗ͫ͆̽̆ͣ́I͑͋҉̧̥̫̫̟̬͜M̡̡̗̤̩͓̻͑͋̄̊̓̀Ḯ̵̗̱̫̗̞͇̗̍ͧ̓̂͡͝T̅ͮ̓̆ͧ̾ͨͪ͏̰̗͖̰̪̮ͅḼ̵̷̟̭ͭ͋̇ͩ̓̀E̡̅̿ͅS̷̷̫͔̘͈͉̭̫̙̿̎̐̆͒͑ͬS̪̯͂ͥ̊ͬ͛ͮ͡!̍̇҉̛͉̜̝ ̲̰͔ͫ̒͑̀I̛͈̗̣̱͍̿̋̃́͗ ̛͕̹̥͎͎̿̋ͪͭ̈ͪͯ̃̅͢Å̞͔̙̤͇̣̩̩̅ͦͤ̅́͡ͅL͔̪͊̇́́ͧͧ̚R̰̖̮̓ͣ̋̋͛ͦͬ̄͝E͍͔͍͉ͬ̏ͪ̆̍ͦ̕ͅͅA̴̟̮͎̞̯̠̰ͣ̌̀̌ͦ̽͗̊̚͝͠Dͬ̏͋̿̿ͪ̚͏̶̸̖Y͓͕̟̯̋̂ͭ̾͊͞ ̗͎̲͙̲͓͐̍͜K̢͍͎̥ͨͬ͢͢N̸̪͈̲͔̔̀̋̚O̱̹͔̝͈̯͆̋͒͗ͤ͋͜W̨͉̱͈̝̮̤͕̗͆̅͞ ͖̣͇̞̦̪ͫͬW̴̥̦̘̼͙̪̠̮ͥ́̈ͤ̀Ḩ͔̟̠̣̦̟̉ͩͯͧȆ̑͋̂̍ͨ́͏̪͍̩̣͢R͙̼̬̎̉̌͑̏̑E̯͓̮̩̬͍̩̜̊̓̃̎̔̾͒ ̴̢͉̺ͩ̔̓ͪͨ͌͠Y̬̦̎̏ͫ́O̴̡͚̫̔ͥͩ͂͑Ȗͮ̇҉͔̟̱̘̼̲͞ ̧͙̎̄͟A̩̬ͭͧ͞-̎͛̄҉͖̟̮͈͕̥͞"**_

She put the phone down and looked at Bill.

"YOU CALLED MY DAD!" she screamed, Bill laughing on the floor stopped at the word 'dad.'

"You're not only half human but your dad is the devil! What else are you keeping secret?" he asked, Mystika took a pillow and slammed him in the face with it. Everything was silent, oh dear gods here we go again.


End file.
